


still alive

by hey_im_okay



Series: mini stories [1]
Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Dark Character, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Kidnapping, Thoughts about death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_im_okay/pseuds/hey_im_okay
Summary: a mans thoughts while kidnapped
Series: mini stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971781
Kudos: 1





	still alive

he wondered if anyone was still looking for him or if he would end up dying here cold and alone.

well, he's not completely alone, the bad thoughts in his head like to visit sometimes and his kidnapper comes to check he's still alive and feed him.

he didn't know why he kept him alive this long because really what was this man even getting out of having him here? whatever it is he doesn't want to know. his clothes are covered in dirt from when he was dragged into this ugly room, seriously how old was this room? it had cracks in the walls and you could see mould everywhere, the only light in the room was coming from a window that was too high on the wall for him to reach. even if he could reach it wouldn't matter because his hands are tied behind his back.

he could walk around the empty room but he hated the bugs that would crawl around the floor.

when he woke up in this room the first time he tried to get out but the pain in his body made him unable to move so he screamed so hard and loud that he would hurt his throat. he still screams sometimes and only stops when he can't scream anymore or when the man comes down and warns his to shut up or he'd kill him.

he knows he's not coming out of here alive no matter how much he wants to. the man didn't even try to hide his face and honestly why would you let the guy you kidnapped see your face unless you know he won't live to tell anyone.

the man looked to be in his 30's but he couldn't be sure, the man is tall and thin with brown hair and green eyes that always seemed to be filled with hate, his clothes looked old and his voice was rough but he only spoke when he was yelling at him. 

he doesn't know how long he's been here but it feels like years have past and he thinks he's starting to forget things he knew before this room. he tries to remember what fresh air smells like but all he can smell is this room.

he doesn't know what the rest of the house looks like because he was passed out while being dragged here but he sees a little bit of the living room when the man opens the door and from what he could see that room looks a lot better than the one he's stuck in but there's nothing he can do other than wait to die or be killed.

it was a shock to wake up to screaming that wasn't coming from him and for a second he thought he was dreaming until he heard a loud band from behind the door that keeps him here. he froze when he heard voices that weren't the mans but then he realized someone was here, someone could help him and with what little hope he had left he screamed for help as loud as he could and when the door opened and a woman in a police uniform came into view he felt the energy of staying alive leave his body.

when he felt his eyes shut he let them with one thing on his mind... _'_ _I'm free'._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> I would love to read your thoughts on this story 🤗


End file.
